Off to Camp Green Lake
by Insane fangirl forever
Summary: My first fanfic. A bunch of girls get sent to Camp Green Lake. Yeah, yeah i kno. It's been done. Alot. But it is a decent story if nothing else. Give it a chance, and you may be surprised. I REALLY suck at summaries. Srry [[
1. At Camp Green Lake

**Author's note:I don't own Holes or any of the characters. _If i did, ohh the_ _possibilities._but anywho...this is basically my first fanfic EVER. so PLZZ review it.it'll really help me out alot. Ya got anything negative to say, you kno wat?? that's just ok. i can take constructive criticism. SOOO on a final note: hope you guys enjoy the story, there will be more coming, trust me.**

So, there I was.Sitting on a hot, sticky bus with 4 other girls,on my merry way to some detention camp called ''camp green lake''. Me and the other girls hadn't really talked much. Yeh, we mumbled a hello once we got on the bus and introduced ourselves, but that was the closest thing that we've had to an actual conversation. But i guess the situation didn't really help much. I mean, after all, we WERE going to a correctional facitlity.

That really doesn't make people in a chatty mood...Besides, we were all preocupied with our own thoughts. I knew very little bit about this ''camp'', the only thing I really knew about it was they only recently let girls into it. Before that, it was all-boys. That was pretty much the only thing that kept my spirits up about this place: It would be filled to the brim with boys!

Ok, so a few brain numbing hours into the bus ride, I was bored out of my mind. There was nothing to look at: the desert doesn't really provide the most fascinating scenery, not that you could see anything if there was. The bus windows were covered in dirt. I didn't have anything to read either: stupid me, didn't think I'd need anything to occupy my time...And I didn't have any one to talk to either: As I've already hinted at, my other companions weren't really in a talkative mood.

And god forbid I bother one of them, who knows what they did to end up here. They could pull a gun on me that they were concealing in their shoe or something!!! Ok, maybe I'm overreacting. I have a tendencey to let my imagination run away with me sometimes. But, seriously, some of 'em looked pretty damn tough.

So anyway, I'm sitting on a bus, and it seems to be getting hotter and hotter with every passing mile. With nothing to look at, read, and no one to talk to, i was beating my brains out from boredom.Just before I was about to jump out the window of the bus and end my misery, I started seeing holes.EVERYWHERE. THOUSANDS OF THEM. They just kept going. For miles.

"MAN! They must have SOME mole problem!!!'' I thought to myself. I looked around the bus at my fellow travelers and they looked just as confused as I felt. What were we supposed to be doing here? No one had told us. Dig holes? Is that what they wanted us to do?? Nah, that couldn't be it. That made no sense.

I looked to the front of the bus, and I saw a small little cluster of buildings. One of the girls spoke up ''That the camp?'' The big dude in sitting in the front of the bus behind the driver looked over. He snapped,''WHAT DID I TELL Y'ALL ABOUT ASKIN' STUPID QUESTIONS??'' That made everyone on that bus jump about ten feet in the air.'' Sheese, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning...'' the girl who asked the question muttered under her breath. About 5 minutes later, the bus stopped.

I attemped to look out the window, but all i saw were alot of fuzzy orange blobs moving around. ''ALRIGHT JUVIES!!! OFF THE BUS!!!'' The guard yelled. One by one, we walked off the bus and the guard, gun in hand, led us into one of the small buildings.

We walked into an office where there were two chairs sitting accross from a desk. Behind the desk, there was a dude sitting there, trying to look like a cowboy, I guess. Let me tell you, he kinda missed the mark. He was wearing a cowboy hat, plaid shirt, and he had the wierdest sideburns I have ever seen in my life. He gave each one of us a cold stare, attempting to intimidate us. Once again, he missed the mark. I couldn't speak for the other girls, but it would take alot more than a stare to scare me. ''Sit.'' He said to the first two girls who had come into the room.

I looked at the standing girls, and, being that those were the only chairs in the room, and niether him nor the guard were looked like they were going to be getting any more, we took the inishitive and stood behind them.'' My name is Mr.Sir. You will call me that at all times.'' ''Mr.Sir'' got quite a few snickers out of that one. He ignored it. '' It is my pleasure to welcome you ladies to Camp Green Lake.'' He made sure that he said that in the most uncaring tone that he could. Gee. Real warm welcome.

He went on to say that we'd be there were different letters to every tent. And there were two tents to each letter, a girls tent and a boys tent. All of us would be in D-Tent together and there were already two girls in our tent. He gave us our ''new'' clothes:two sets of ugly orange jumpsuits that looked like they haven't been washed in quite a while. Mr.Sir told us that one pair would be for work and the other for recreation blah blah blah...'' There will be a boy from D-Tent here to escort you to your tent. The two girls who're there will show you the ropes. Remember girls, this ain't no girl scout camp.'' And with that, he went back toward his office. We all looked at eachother, our ''new'' stuff in our arms.

'' Uhhh...what are we suppossed to do now??'' one of the girls asked. I think her name was Angel? Angie?? One of those.''Don't know. He didn't really say too much, did he??'' I said. ''No, he didn't. His name is pretty strange, though, isn't it??'' Another girl said. Her name was Tammy. I'm pretty sure...''Humorous really...'' I replied.'' Yeh tell me about it.'' ''Hmmm...I guess we just stand here until that guy comes and gets us...'' A girl called Ally said. And so, we waited.

We didn't have to wait too long, though. Within about ten minutes, a boy with really dark skin and glasses so thick they magnified his eyes. He walked up to us and said ''You ladies must be the new additions to D-Tent.'' ''That's right'' I said to him.''I'm X-Ray. This way.'' He walked and we followed. We passed quite a few tents, getting some whistles and stares from passing boys. Finally, X stopped at one of the tents. ''Ladies, it's my pleasure to welcome you to D-Tent.''


	2. The DTent Girls

_**Author's note: HELOOOO there again!!! Before we start, I just wanted to thank the people who reviewed the first chapter. It really meant alot to me that you guys enjoyed the story up to that point and were actually asking for more. That's really what inspired me to finnish the second chapter so quickly...So thanx!!! And keep reviewing!!!! Ok, anyway...I don't own Holes [book or movie and I don't own the rights to any of the characters, blah blah bleh bleh bleh you know the drill.**_

_**SOOO. Hope this chapter gets some positive feed back from you guys, and I really hope you enjoy it!!! READ ON!!**_

We walked inside the small tent, and there were 7 cots lined up against the wall. The first two cots were unmade, and had two girls sitting in them. The girl in the first cot looked kinda tough, but she didn't scare me. Much. She had a bit of an angry look on her face and dirty blonde hair that went down to her back. She had small-framed thick glasses on her face that, similar to X-Ray slightly magnified her hazel eyes. The girl sitting next to her had a much more pleasent look on her face. She had freckles over her cheeks and nose, her skin looked darkened by the sun.She had jet black, straight hair that went down to the middle of her back. She smiled at us and introduced her self as Melody. The other girl spoke up and introduced herself as Specs.

After they inroduced themselves, X-Ray said ''Sooo, I guess I'll leave you ladies to get to know eachother. And you two...''he motioned at Specs and Melody.'' You gotta show 'em the ropes. Tell 'em the rules, show 'em around. The whole nine yards. Bring 'em around later to meet the guys.'' Melody responded ''Yes _**SIR **_X!!!'' She put _extra _emphasis on **sir **and solluted him. X-Ray smiled and rolled his eyes while Specs lightly elbowed her in the ribs.'' Whatdya do that for???'' Melody asked. ''Cus your being stupid.'' Specs replied simply. Melody went and sat down. '' See you guys later.'' X said with a smirk as he walked out of the girls tent and to the tent directly across from them. ''The guys' tents right there??'' Asked one of the girls. ''Yep.'' Melody replied. ''So, you know our names, what are yours??'' Specs said. That was pretty much the only thing she'd said so far besides introducing herself.'' A brunette with highlights spoke up first. '' I'm Angie.'' Next, a red headed girl spoke,'' I'm Tammy.'' And next to last, a girl alittle shorter than me [which is pretty damn short, let me tell you... '' My name's Ally.'' Ally said. And last, there was me.''And last but certaintly not least, I'm Alexa.'' I said with a smart-ass smirk.

Melody asked, ''How was your bus ride??'' ''Oh, it was lovely, just devine.'' Angie said sarcastically. ''Yeh,I think that was

_**THE **_best bus ride of my entire life...'' I added. Everyone had a nice laugh at our comments.Specs said ''Yeh, the trip could use a bit of improvement...'' Melody spoke,'' SO the rules. The ''punishement'' here is you gotta dig a hole every day. 5 feet deep, 5 feet wide.''

And before she could continue, there were shouts of protest. ''A HOLE!?!?!?!?''Tammy exclaimed ''That explains all the holes...''Angie stated. ''5 FEET??? I WON'T BE ABLE TO GET OUT!!!!'' me and Ally shouted at the same time, which made Melody and Specs laugh quite a bit. ''And they make us dig holes for what reason?'' Tammy asked. Specs took the anishitve to answer that one. ''According to the ''counselors'' '',she said using air quotes,'' it's to ''build character'' ''. There are those darn air quotes again. ''Alrighty then...'' I said. '' I know how you feel. I mean, when I got here, and Specs told me what they have you do here, I was like ''What the hell?''.But, trust me. Not as bad as it sounds.'' Melody reassured us. ''And the guys _REALLY _help make the stay here alittle more...what's the right word here Melody?? Bareable. I think that's the right word.'' Melody added. ''Right Specs?'' she asked her friend, nugjing her elbow. ''Shut it Melody!!!! You promised you wouldn't say nothing!!!'' Specs shrieked at her. ''I didn't!!!!...But now I just might have to...'' Melody told the fuming Specs as she looked at our interested faces.

Specs also saw the looks on our faces and rolled her eyes before saying, ''UGH! Fine, you can tell them.,'' she turned to us.''But you guys have to swear to secrecy.'' We all nodded in agreement. ''Ok, so now if ANY of you let this information out of this tent, I have the right to break any bone in your body. That clear??'' I didn't have a doubt in my mind that this girl _wouldn't _break every bone in my body, so I kept a mental note to not allow my self to spill the beans. After all the girls convinced Specs that they wouldn't tell a soul, she turned to Melody and said ''You may prociede.'' Right before going to her cot and plopping down before putting earphones in her ear and starting her cd player. ''Alright. Now the good part.'' Melody began. ''You know that guy, X-Ray?? The dude who brought you down here?'' She waited while we all nodded, gleams of interest in our eyes. ''Well he's the leader of D-Tent aannnddd...[drum roll please ) SHE HAS A GIANT-SIZED CRUSH ON HIM!!!'' She screamed it loud enough that Specs could here it through her music. Not even 10 seconds after, Specs jumped off her cot, looking as though she was going to strangle Melody with her bare hands. Melody took that as a cue to run for her life, and while Specs was chasing Melody around, the rest of us started whistling and cat-calling and all that good stuff. Which didn't help Melody's situtation any better...

''HOLY CRAP!!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?'' Specs asked Melody. She stopped trying to murder her a few minutes ago...''THEY CAN _**HEAR**_ YOU OVER THERE!!!!'' ''PSH!!! No they can't!!'' Melody managed to say through her laughter. Me and the other girls poked our heads out of the tent and looked at the tent accross from ours. There wasn't any sign that they'd heard what Melody said. Actually, it didnt even look like there was anyone in the tent at all. ''Uhh...I don't think that they heard you. Doesn't even look like anyone's in there...'' I said, attempting to calm down the fuming Specs. It seemed to have worked. The expression on her face looked alot calmer and all the redness was quickly leaving it. ''Speaking of boys, aren't you guys suppossed to take us on a tour, were we get to meet these guys??'' Ally interjected. ''Ooohhhhh yeh. I almost forgot...'' Specs said. ''And then you get to see your cough cough boyfriend cough cough'' Melody said.

_**A/N: There ya go! Hoped you liked it as much as I liked writing it!!! If you have any suggestions, I've kinda got the pairings written out, as well as the third chapter, but any suggestions to the plot or anything that you guys would like to see happen in future chapters, just let me know!!! And there's a 80 chance that I'll use what you guys suggest. It will certaintly make my job awhole lot easier. SO until next time...this is Andrea signing out!!!**_


	3. Tour of the Camp

_**Author's Note: hey hey hey!!!! decided to update this story, cuz I've been a bit preoccupied with my new one up and going. So anywho...you know the drill: I don't own Holes or any of the characters, except my own. I guess that's it for now...read, review and ENJOY!!!!!**_

"MELODY!!!!" "Oh, come on! I was only kidding..." "UGH!!!! One of these days, I swear..." Specs muttered under her breath. ''Ok, enough chat. IT'S TOUR TIME!!!!" Melody exclaimed, leading the way out of the tent. "So, first off, that right there? The tent right accross from us? That's who we're gonna be digging with. The glorius boys of D-Tent!!!" Melody stated, pointing accross the street. "The guys are pretty cool, if I do say so myself." Specs said. "Oh, and if anyone messes with you, they always have your back." She added.

"Uhhh...that's the cafeteria, won't find much to eat in there, though..."Melody informed us with a disgusted look on her face. I can't put my finger on it, but I had this strange feeling that the junk food I'd brought with me would come in handy. Specs continued the tour. "The "library" is over there." She told us pointing to a small shack that had the word "Library" painted on the top. She had also added air quoted around the word library, and was getting some strange looks from us. "It's called the library, but good luck finding any books in it. That's where they keep the shovels locked up. Every morning, we line up in front of it, Mr.Sir comes, unlocks it, and gives us our shovels." Specs explained.

"After that, all of us walk to our digging site, then it's go time." Melody helped explain what our mornings would be like. As we walked though the camp, some of the guys were giving us looks. Not that I could blame them, though. [I don't mean that in a conceeded way, geese. Some people are just so quick to judge. Psh! Just messin' with ya!!! Seeing as how they probably haven't seen too many girls since they've been here. [Told you I wasn't concieded!!!! P lol And I must admit, some of them were pretty darn cute, I must say...

I was trying as HARD AS I COULD to stay focused on what Specs and Melody were exlplaining, but, oh, so many distractions. Hot distractions. And some distractions had no shirts on.And apparently, I wasn't the only one who was having trouble focusing [ I mean, hey, wouldn't you?? and I guess it showed, because all of a sudden, both Melody and Specs stopped dead in their tracks. "HEY!,'' Melody yelled, snapping us out of our thoughts,''I know that it's diffucult, 'specially cuz you guys just got here, but you GOTTA pay attention. TRUST ME. There will be plenty time to gawk at these boys when we're done." "Oh, sorry. It's just...The scenery here, very nice..." I said with a smirk. "Mmm. Tell me about it." Tammy said slowly as a group of guys strolled by.

"Yeh, we've noticed. Trust us. But look at it this way, the sooner you pay attention, the sooner the tour is over. And the sooner the tour is over, the sooner you actually get to MEET some of these guys. And let me tell you, the D-Tent boys? Verrryyyy easy on the eyes." That was all it took to convince us. With all the strength in our bodies, we payed attention to Specs and Melody, trying to not let our eyes wander.

"And last but not least, THAT is the Warden't cabin." Specs said, pointing to a small, cozy, inviting cabin. There were two trees in the front, with a hammock hanging in between. It looked like it was the only shade in the entire camp. "That's the one rule at Camp Green Lake: Don't piss off the Warden. In Camp Green Lake, that's a death wish. You wanna die? Piss off the Warden." Alrighty then, won't be pissing the Warden off anytime soon. I enjoy living.

We headed back past the mess hall toward the tents. "Soooo, you girls ready to meet the boys?'' Melody asked us, although the answer was obvious. "HELLZ YEH!!'' "DUH!!!'' "OF COURSE!!'' "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!?!?!?! TO THE BOYS!!!!" "As you wish." Specs said with a smirk.

We were at the opening of the boys' tent, and we hears quite a bit of commotion coming from inside. Boys will be boys, as I always say. Melody and Specs went in first, to make sure the boys were "descent" and to introduce us. You know, to make it all dramatical. I couldn't really understand what they said about us, but before I knew it, Melody and Specs were calling us inside. We all took really deep breaths, cuz at that point we were all remarkably nervous. We walked into the guys tent AND...

_**Author's Note: Hehehehehe. Left you in suspense there, didn't I?? Please do not come after me with pitchforks and torches. I PROMISE the boys are coming. They make an appearance in the next chapter, I swear. Just have a bit of patience. I just wanna make sure that I get the next chapter just the way I want it. It'll be worth the wait, trust me. I'll probably have it up tommorrow, if not sooner. I've been working on it for awhile. Sooo...until next time! SEE YA!! REVIEW!!!**_


	4. Meeting the Boys

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. I kno that I promised you that I would have this chapter up,like, a day, 2 days ago??? And I'm really sorry that it took me this long but I do have a reason. I caught this virus thing that's going around, so I've been laying in my bed for the past two days. But I'm much better now... so here's the new chapter for ya!!! Enjoy and review!!!! Oh!! Almost forgot... I don't own Holes or any of the characters except my own.**_

Oh my lord. Melody definently hit the nail on the head when she said these boys were easy on the eyes. DAMN. All of them were sitting on their cots (which were a mess, by the way. But boys are boys. Can't blame them) and they were all looking at us. And not talking. Looking extremely cute. We stood there a few minutes in silence until Melody, being the angel that she is, spoke up.

"SOOOOO...boys, this is Angie, Tammy, Ally and Alexa." I blushed when she said my name.

The boys nodded in acknowlegement. A few of them had smirks across their faces. I began to scan the room, recognizing X-Ray immediately. Sitting next to X was a heavy set black kid, sitting back on his cot, just chilling. Next to him was a Spainish boy with goggles on top of his head, for what reason, I didn't have the slightest clue whatsoever. To each his own, as they say.He was kinda cute, I guess. Not the kind of guy I go for. One of them had stood up when we entered the tent, and took off his hat, revealing curly brown hair and sea green eyes. He gave each of us a warm, yet nervous smile. Strange behavior for a boy in his position...

In the cot across from him, was a small boy laying down. His eyes were to the ceiling. He had dark skin and a curly Q afro. The boy had barely moved when we walked in, the only part of him that moved was his eyes. He had given us a quick glance before focusing his gaze back to the ceiling. I thought how cute him and Ally would look together..So anyway, on the cot next to him, was just about the most...interesting looking person I've ever seen. But I don't mean that in a bad way.He was sitting up, straight as a board. His hair was standing up in every direction, giving him the look of someone who was struck by lightning. And his eyes were sky blue, darting at all of us, like we were going to kill him or something.

And last but not least my eyes wandered...to HIM. Sitting on his cot.Smirking. A toothpick hanging from the side of his mouth.He had short chocolate brown hair and the eyes to match. I was attracted to him instantly, there was just something about this boy, he had something the others didn't. And I couldn't put my finger on it...

"Girls, this is X-Ray, you know him already. Uhhmmmm...that's Armpit, Caveman,Zero, Magnet, and Squid.''

Melody introduced the boys. Squid?? That's the kid's name?? Ok then, if you say so. It was actually kind of cute, once you get to think about it. Melody and Specs looked at us, then looked at the boys. Right away, Specs spoke up. "Alrighty, so now that everyone is all nice and introduced, we have to go back to our tent and...discuss...things..." She said, trying to surpress giggles.

We got in the tent, sat in our cots, giving Specs and Melody looks that said "Why the hell did you just rushed us out of there?''. They both walked in after us and sat down on their cots. They had devilish grins on thier faces. After many moments of confussing silence, Melody finally spoke up

"Ok, are you going to tell us, or are we going to have to force it out of you??"

We all looked at her with confused looks on our faces.

"Oh, come on. Don't play dumb. We all saw how you guys were looking at them. It was love at first site if you ask me..."

Specs said with a grin.

"Pshhhh...We have no idea what you're talking about..." Tammy told her, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, who says we're interested in any of them??'' Angie added.

"Oh, please. We saw the way you guys were looking at them. We can tell." Melody told us with a smirk.

Angie was the first to speak up."Fine, fine,fine. I thought...Mdasrwajkshotem."She muttered under her breath.

We all looked at eachother.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" We all shouted at her.

Angie shouted back at us, ''I _SAID_ I THOUGH MAGNET WAS HOT!!!! OK?!?!?!

We all looked at eachother in amusement.

"One down, three to go. Whose next??" Melody said.

I saw Specs sitting down on her cot, probably listening to make sure no one made a move for X...We only had to sit there a few moments in silence before someone else confessed.

"Caveman." We all looked over, and it was Tammy who spoke.

"Caveman?? Hmmm...interesting. Nice choice!" Melody exclaimed. Tammy looked to the floor, her face going red.

Melody looked at Ally, hoping to crack her next. She tried to avoid Melody's gaze, but it didn't help her.

"Ughhhh...Zero..." Ally said.

We all looked at eachother and slowly started smiling.

"AWWWW!!!" "THAT'S SO CUTE!!!" "YOU TWO LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!!!!"

Ally responded by rolling her eyes and plopping down on her cot with a loud thud.

"Alright, Alexa. You're next." Melody turned to me with a devilish grin on her face, which I returned.

I said it simple and quick. "Squid."

_**Author's Note: Helloooo there!!! Well, there ya go!!! The chapter you've been waiting for!!! Hope you liked it!! And, once again, I'm sorry it took me so long to get it up. I might not put another one up for awhile, cuz I'm having a case of writers block. But I'll try my best to have another chapter up and running soon, I promise!!! Pinky swear!!!! So for now, review. Give me your sugesstions and I'll definentely take them into consideration. Until next time!!!! SEE YA!!! P.S I just started a new Holes forum, soooo...head on over!!!!**_


End file.
